You Can't Call Her Neil
by myfanficisasecret
Summary: Neil recalls his times as a teenager with an OC before he goes to the countryside, years later he unexpectedly meets her one more time
1. one shot

On the day, 9th of Spring, I walk down south from the farm.

A farmer has come and the old folks in town are too kind for the new lad. Bringing him a new cow

They're too nice but it can't be help, a young ones coming and he might be the only one coming, cept for me.

I bring the cow by a string, quite a fine cow, milky-white with spots of personality. With horns powerful and healthy, giving such a cow for free is a waste.

Walking down, I look at the farm spacious yet covered with weeds and stomps, a beautiful farm yet it is worn out and ruin. Can this farmer restore this beauty, I doubt. I continued to walk and as I approached I saw turnips in place at the ground freshly grown and some newly harvested.

Beside it was the farmer.

Wearing a green farmers outfit, slender yet has a chubby face figure, red sharp eyes but at the same time gentle and full of harmonious peace. I thought it looked familiar. as I look above she had a short messy bob then I thought.

She's a girl? As I looked at her generally from bottom to top, I had mistaken her as a man but as i look at her I remember the girl that was around me

First meeting her in a classroom full of music instruments and music sheets all around the floor. Such a silly smile that faced the class and clumsiness that is uncomparable among all.

Pushing her away was useless and that only made us closer, she loved sweets, I loved spicy. We are different in all aspects yet we only kept thinking about each other. She ran late for clubs and I had to find her around school. She was like a clown that made me smile too like a clown.

Under the Autumn trees, she would listen to rock, and I classic and yet we took turns listening to each others music together. With us both sleeping under the falling leaves.

As happy days came, there too came a day of suffering. Future plans were made and hitting it big on music was hard, I had given up yet she stayed hopeful as a star. One dream came into two and we parted as our dreams were too different. In a stage, in a animal farm it was far and too different compared to the differences we all shared.

Tears came down on both sides and though we loved each other, the dream was too strong on both sides at the end. We parted, but soon I rushed to her side, caressing her bandaged forehead. An accident had happened, she was hit by a car greatly injuring her all around. Though she had survived she was diagnosed to have memory loss and the thought of it shattered my heart. All the memories we had shared and done are destroyed and bearing with her would hurt dearly I thought.

I left from her the the day before she woke, as winter ends on the day. I never saw her again. Staying in the countryside had given me distractions from missing her, as I warm up to animals who I had taken care of and they have become my family every since.

The bright smile, and gentle gaze I had thought I would never see it again. The presence that I had missed for eight years, and yet you are right in front of me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"ah", my thoughts had wondered and she slowly takes me back to reality.

"I brought you a free cow as a greeting, well it was the old folks telling me to, it wasn't my idea."

"Is that so, thank you!", She said, "oh what's your name?", though I push her she rebounces as always.

"Neil..." I said, "Hurry up and give the cow a name so I can go home.", She has forgotten.

"Hmm... Ah, Neil!"

"what?" why would she name the cow neil? "It's a girl"

"I know"

"You can't call her Neil!"

"yep, I can, Plus she likes the name Neil"

Like before, we had our debates. How nostalgic I thought. and like in the past I knew she would win somehow.

"...Fine" I said, feeling the regret a bit earlier that usual.

A simple word had broke her face in to a smile, the genuine grin that I loved throughout the years, my regret was shortened and I shrugged the name off. As I left, she waves goodbye.

"OH YEAH, MY NAME'S ALTHEYA!". she said.

I know, I knew you once.

First thing in Spring in eight years, she comes and though she does not remember me, I only felt a longing to start a new beginning

So this is a one shot i thought of and well i have a feeling that I wanna have more chapters about it though i'm not sure, so tell me what you think I should do, well if you like to share to me and maybe I might make one or not or make same stories about it :)


	2. Not you, I meant my cow

**So I am going to continue the story for some who wanted and maybe because I was also interested on how the story will progress.**

**if ever I have made a mistake on something, Please tell me so I can learn how to correct myself for future use :)**

Chapter 2:

Spring 16.

Not many people live in town and usually the elderly live here, except for me, Altheya and some new girl named Iroha who is the new blacksmith in town.

On my days on work as an animal seller I stood at the village square by my stall, She would often bother me at work just like before.

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked her coldly.

"I'm done with my farm work, neil." She said cheerfully and unaffected by my cold tone and facial others, she would shrug it off like dust on her shoulder and would proceed to trap me in conversations that I do not wish to attend.

"Why don't you go bother other people in town?" I said trying to shoo her off me.

"But shouldn't we be friends, dunhill said that I should make friends in town." she said with determination in her eyes.

"What about that new girl named Iroha? She looks more suitable to be friends with rather than me..." I said.

"I'll make friends with her another day, she seems busy."

"I'm busy!" I say in desperation while she smiles happily at me. "I have costumers that I need to attend to."

I surely made an excuse but as she look side to side around the square she saw no one except for me and gave a confused look.  
"I-"

"Okay there's no one there...!", I cover my face wanting to cry my eyes out from how I had to deal with her again, she's trying to come closer to me once again. Just like before she would never let go of me, until I gave up but seeing time go back one more time hurts more than watching her from a distance.

She is dense and at the same time has forgotten about before so I cannot blame her for these feelings I bear both fear and longing, two opposite things that are placed together. How ironic I thought.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks with concern.

Before I could answer with my hands covering my face.

"ALTHEYA! yOUR COW IS IN TOWN!", I could hear dunhill

"Gaah! Neil!" Altheya shouts down her throat.

"What?" I asked her as she called me.

"Not you, I meant my cow" She laughs as she runs down the square to her cow.

As I realized that I had answered incorrectly, I could feel my cheeks flushed and hot from embarrassment that reach to my ears. I wished to scream but I couldn't so I dropped my head on the stall's table and wrap my arms around my head to cover up.

"At least she's gone..." He mumbled from his seat as he continues to hear Altheya and the cow causing a ruckus down in town.

Still with my forehead on the table I cover my mouth, deep down I can feel a smirk down my mouth like good old times

**Ok this ended up being short and not much of a progress from what I thought but its just a preview, I think... anyway tell me what you think and hope you can continue to read if you like :)**


	3. Consequence

Chapter 3

The village has become much more cheerful lately, all the elderly have started to love the company of newcomers in town. Especially Tina's and Allen's arrival the people are filled with joy as they treat them like their grandchildren, especially the young ones.

As hot as the weather was I still had to do my job as a animal seller and must attend my stall at the town square. I sit there waiting for my usual costumers outside from town. The town has become more loud and though I don't complain it's pretty much not my favorite sound in the world.

As I continue to look at the town from afar I see Altheya dashing around town greeting everyone at her range. She seems to do this every single day, doesn't she get tired?

Why am I asking? I know she would do this everyday just like before. She was always an energetic child unlike me and yet we both clicked once, I guess opposites attract at times like magnets.

She runs towards the town square to greet me as always. I give out a sigh.

"Morning!" She greeted with joy.

"... what do you need?", I place my sellers mood on completely forgetting her greeting but she doesn't mind making me wonder how long can she keep that cheerful demeanor.

" I got news."

"what?", I say to her it was the first time she talked to me about news since she would always just come visit with no objective which was always tiring to hear.

"I got enough money to buy two chickens!", She was always bad with money from the start, but she was talking about two chickens, why didn't she buy one earlier but two now I thought.

"Why two?"

"So the other won't be lonely" She gives a childlike smile to me, something I see every single day.

She was never the type to deal with being alone . At the start of high school I had no friends because of my social skill, Though deep down I did want some friends but everyone was always the type to think of me as a cold person who wants to distance everyone from me. She was always the one to approach me and though I didn't like her character since it was annoying and loud, she was like a class clown.

But she wouldn't budge and in the end we became friends, somehow...

She leaves the town square with two new chickens, and with glee in her face. I end my day short and head back home, As I return to my room someone comes in the house unexpectedly.

I turn around to look who it was

It was a costumer not from this town, he shows up with an angry face.

He starts to complain about his cow that fell ill today, saying that it had been my fault since I sold it to him four days ago. Never had I been good in these situations, either I lose my cool or they continue to argue with me until they stop being my costumer.

I hate these situations the most I thought, thinking about my times in school where I would end up fighting with my classmates and schoolmates. I don't know why we would fight but it would just start up from the others. I hate this the most it make me feel like the bad guy.

As I start to feel hot around my face, holding within the embarrassment and impatient silence I must withstand. I am about to shout out all these mix feelings I have, it could be anger, sadness, etc. I don't know.

"YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THE COW!" I finally shouted. it felt good but I knew a consequence will come in such a rude tone though he himself was rude.

"I've had it, You just lost a costumer!" The man proclaims at me and leaves the house shutting the door with a big banging sound.

I flinch at the sound of the door.

Here we go again, I lost another costumer because of me...

I sit down on the side of my bed, giving a frown so grim and dark.

I feel at fault, I could have handled this better I thought as I scratch my scalp vigorously out from tension and stress. As a sit there in the corner, I feel a presence coming closer and as I turn to look at where that presence is, it was Altheya.

I look at her in horror, she must have seen my outburst

Is this my consequence?


End file.
